Baby's first Christmas
by sldlovespandf15
Summary: Daisy gets invited over Christmas fun. Story is way better then this summary. Fluffy with a dash of sadness. Disclaimer: Bones isn't mine. Season 10 regular universe. R&R!


"Hey there, Parker!" Booth embraced his now teen son. "Happy Christmas Eve, right?"

"Yeah." He grinned, hugging him back. "I'm glad Mom is letting visit this year, even if it is just for Christmas Eve."

"Well we are going to pack a bunch of Christmas fun in today so lets hit the road!" Booth grinned and Parker nodded before they started out of the airport. Booth wasn't joking, they were going to play games, watch Christmas movies and make cookies. Day of Christmas fun. After a rather extensive walk, they finally reached Booth's car.

"Hey, Dad..." Parker murmured after a minute or five of driving.

"What, buddy?"

"I was thinking that maybe... We could drop by Dr. Sweets' girlfriends place. Maybe invite her over."

"Why?"

"Because, she is all alone with the baby with Dr. Sweets gone... And no one should be alone on Christmas, right?" Parker said before starting to dig through his backpack. "I even got her and the baby a present. I saw when Mom took me shopping and thought of them."

"That's wonderful, buddy." Booth smiled, feeling his chest fill with fatherly pride. "Yeah, we can do that. And they have names. The girlfriend is Daisy and the baby is Seeley."

"Like you?"

"Yeah, like me. It's... what Sweets wanted." Booth nodded, trying to focas on the road.

"I'm sorry about Sweets, Dad, I know you two were friends. I liked Dr. Sweets, he was really cool." Parker twiddled his thumbs. "Do you ever miss him?"

"Yeah, I miss him alot, buddy, he was like family."

"I'm sorry about what happened to him... I always liked Dr. Sweets, he was cool."

"I know, buddy... lets go invite Daisy."

###############################################################################

Daisy's head shot up in surpise at the knocking on her door. She wasn't expecting anyone. She made her way over to the door, careful not to wake her sleeping newborn. She opened the door ever so slightly to see Booth and Parker there and her surprise increased.

"Agent Booth? Parker?" Daisy asked, opening the door more.

"Hey, Daisy, can we come in?" Booth smiled.

"Sure." She whispered, letting them in. "What do you two want?"

"We just wanted to invite you over to our house for some Christmas fun, it was Parker's idea." Booth said as the woman sat down.

"Oh... I couldn't do that, I wouldn't want to get in the way of your family time." Daisy said, holding her son closer as he started to stir.

"You wouldn't get in the way." Parker said, joining the intern on the couch. "We want you over. When Dad told Bones she was really excited, she said that Christine really liked you and Seeley. Plus... Dad says that Sweets was like his brother, Christine even calls him Uncle Sweets... So that makes you my Aunt and Seeley my cousin and I came down here to be with family, so that would include you to, right?"

"You're a sweet boy, Parker." Daisy smiled. "I guess it couldn't hurt."

"Great!" Parker smiled and Booth nodded.

"I need to gather a few things, would you mind holding him?" Daisy asked, standing up.

"No, one of Mom's friends had a baby awhile back, I'm super good at holding them." He said, holding his his arms out to recieve the baby.

"Alright... just be careful." Daisy said, slipping Seeley Lance into his arms before going off to collect somethings.

"Wow..." Parker breathed, looking down at the boy. "He's small... He looks a lot like Sweets."

"He does." Booth sighed, sitting by his son. "He's a handsome little baby." He smiled smally at the tiny child and reached up to pet some of the baby's soft, dark curls. "When he gets older, he's going to be beating girls off with a stick."

"Yeah, especially if he is smart like Sweets. All the girls in my school like smart guys and guys with accents."

"So they must love you." Booth smiled at his son. "Them british girls got love that all american accent."

"Well... you know..." Parker shrugged a shoulder before blushing. "Can we go back to talking about Seeley?"

"Alrighty there, lady killer." Booth laughed. "Oh... it looks like someone woke up to meet you." He smiled as little Seeley Lance opened his eyes and yawned, squishing his face up in an adorable manner.

"Hey there, little guy..." Parker whispered to the baby. "I'm your cousin, Parker. I knew your dad... he was really cool guy and mega smart. He was probably the only cool psychologist ever, even Bones liked him."

"Alright, I'm ready to go, give me my little man." Daisy smiled, taking her son back.

"Cool, lets go! Christine is going to be soooo happy that you and Seeley are coming over."

################################################################################

"Parker!" Christine squealed with happiness, running up to her brother and hugging him.

"What are we, chopped liver?"

"Hi, Daddy." Christine smiled before landing her eyes on Daisy and Seeley Lance. "Aunt Daisy!"

"Hi, Christine." She smiled.

"You got to come!" Christine grinned, hopping up and down on her toes. "We are all going to have lots of fun! We are going to watch Frosty the Snowman and make christmas cookies!"

"So I've heard."

"Come on, lets get started!" Christine said, running into the living room as the other trailed behind her. They all sat down on the couch just as Brennan left the kitchen.

"I see you got Daisy to come over." Brennan said before smiling at the woman. "I'm glad you could come, Christine enjoys playing with Seeley greatly."

"Yeah, I know, I just wish my Lance could be here with us, he loved Frosty the Snowman, it was one of his favorite christmas movies." Daisy gave a smile that had sad undertones.

"It was?" Booth asked.

"Yeah, one year we watched it together in bed on Christmas Eve... That was a nice year." She smiled.

"Then let's watch it, already!" Parker said, falling onto the couch.

"YEAH!" Christine squealed, jumping on the couch.

"Christine! What did we say about the jumping?"

"Not to do it on the couch." She pouted, sitting on the couch next her brother and crossing her arms.

"That's right." Booth said, joinng his children on the couch.

"Okay." She continued to pout a moment before quickly moving on and smiling at Daisy. "Can I hold the baby?"

"Oh... I don't know." Daisy bit her lip. "He's really fragile..."

"I'll be REAALLLYYYY careful, I promise!" Christine said with big 'please let me' eyes.

"Just... watch the head." Daisy said, sitting down and carefully handing over her now sleeping son. The four yearold carefully took the baby into her arms and held him.

"He's so cute!" She smiled.

"Yeah... He is." Daisy smiled. "Now let's watch that movie."

################################################################################

"I love this, this is sooooo much fun." Daisy smiled as she iced a christmas tree shapped cookie, her newborn gurgling from the sling on her chest.

"When can we eat them?" Parker asked with a sigh. "I'm hungry."

"Parker, you silly head, these are for SANTA!" Christine said, working on her snowman cookie.

"Right... SANTA." Parker said, trying with all his might not to look at his dad. "I forgot, sorry."

"Don't worry, Parker, we will save a few for us." Brennan smiled.

"DONE!" Christine said, sliding the snowman foreward. "I wanna do an angela shaped one! For Aunt Daisy."

"Okay, sweetheart." Booth said, sliding an un-iced angel to his daughter.

"For me?" Daisy smiled as she put little red dots on her cookie tree. "How sweet! You are the best."

"Oh, sweetheart, what are you doing? Angels don't wear ties." Booth said as his daughter used red icing to make a messy tie on the angel.

"It's not not an angel, silly Daddy, it's Uncle Sweets! He's Aunt Daisy's angel now." Christine smiled before taking the chocolate icing. "See! I'm giving him brown, curly hair, like Uncle Sweets!"

"Awwhhhh." Daisy said, tilting her head at the cookie, holding back the tears in her eyes. "That's so sweet!"

"I miss Uncle Sweets..." Christine said as she gave the cookie eyes. "If he hadn't died, do you think he would make cookies with us?"

"Of course he would, he loved you... He was really looking forward to Christmas this year. Said he wanted to indulge his baby in all the holiday traditions and experiences." She smiled down at her baby. "It was nice to see him so excited about the holidays for a change."

"I know what you mean." Booth smiled.

"He would definetly want to be here with you... You were his family." Daisy smiled up at them. "He would try to make the cookies look good... But then he would fail miserably because outside of pottery spinning he had the art skills of a toddler. Then he would make a joke about it, because he... well that was just how he was."

"Yeah." Booth smiled. "Hey, do you want to come over tomorrow after Christine opens her presents? Angela and Hodgins are coming over with Michael Vincent, we are going to roast marshmallows and then once it gets dark we are going to go check out Christmas lights!"

"That sounds wonderful, as long as you don't mind us there..."

"We would be happy to have you." Brennan smiled.

"Then I would be happy to come." Daisy said before smiling at Parker. "Seeley can even wear that wonderful oncie you got him, Parker."

"He can?" Parker grinned, eyes sparkling.

"Yeah, he of course he can. It's perfect." Daisy smiled.

"You're just sayin' that."

"I would never." Daisy said before looking at the time on the mircowave. "Oh, I really should get going..."

"Already?" Christine whined with her classic puppy pout.

"I've been here all day, Christine, I even played Life with you guys while the cookies were baking." Daisy chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll be back."

"Don't forget your Uncle Sweets cookie." Christine said, waving the cookie at her.

"I won't, thank you for having me over!" She smiled, taking the cookie before looking to Parker. "I hope you have a nice flight home."

"Thanks, I can't wait to tell Mom all about today. It was really fun." Parker smiled and Booth ruffled his hair.

"It really was." Daisy said as she picked up her babybag.

"Can we do this every year?" Christine asked, swinging her feet in the most adorable way possible.

"We can try." Booth smiled.

"YAY!"

Then Daisy left and it wasn't long after that that Parker had to make his flight. Booth cursed the day that Rebecca moved to England. It was bad enough when he was limited to a weekend but now he only got a holiday if he was lucky and sporadic visits once, maybe twice a year. He was glad for any time with him he could take, though. He was surprised with him this time. He was planning on inviting Daisy over intill he found out that he was having Parker over so to have him suggest that they have Daisy over was... wonderful. His little boy was growing up good. which made him happy. He hoped he can do the same with Christine, and if Daisy would except the help, Seeley as well. He was the godfather.

The next day, they all had fun. Christine had her first real Christimas, one that she could actually remember and then they had the family over. Max even dropped by to hang out, which turned out well. He of course brought up Sweets in his... Max-y way, which was a bit akward at first, but then it wasn't. They all got remember Sweets in a happy way. They talked about all the strange Christmas headgear they saw him in and his antics, like the time he hung some mistletoe on a hat so he could kiss Daisy, but then he drunk and tried to kiss... everyone else. They all had fun as the day worn on. It was a day of laughter and giving, just as Christmas should be.

Daisy really hoped they did get to do this every year. Even at one and half months old, Seeley Lance had a ball playing with his cousins and seeing his family and for the first time since her Lance had died... she had been truely happy. It was nice, to be this happy again. She knew her Lance would be happy for her, getting out of the house to do something. Sometimes she swore she could feel him there with them. She went to sleep Christmas night, her son next to her surrounded by a pillow barrier, happy, knowing that with the help of the team... she and the baby will be fine. Because she had them.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** Yeaahhhh Baby's first Christmas Eve might have been a better title for this but I refuse to change my mind on the title XD**

** Most of these Baby's first and going to focas on Booth and Daisy XD lol SOOOOO... Did you like it? Tell me. Christmas is the time of giving so... gimme a review... please? If I got more then two reviews that would make me happier then about 80% of most of the gifts people give me. Ever notice that after a certian age it changes to 'I want' to 'I need'? And I'm only seventeen XD Well basicly eighteen but... I got of topic, didn't I? Opps. **

** ANYWAY! Happy Christmas eve! :D **

** Also, for my more dedicated readers, if my updates for The Sequel slow after Christmas, don't worry. I'm not abandoning you, I'm probably just spending time with my brother because... Well, he's like nine and this is my last Christmas living with the ol' family unit so you can imagine. Also... I'mstartingacollegecourseinJanuarysoI'mgonnabeprettybusywiththatsoupdatesmightbecomefartherapartI'msorry.**

** REVIEW, MY DARLING DUCKIES!**


End file.
